2.1. Recombinant DNA Technology and Gene Expression
Recombinant DNA technology involves insertion of specific DNA sequences into a DNA vehicle (vector) to form a recombinant DNA molecule which is capable of replication in a host cell. Generally, the inserted DNA sequence is foreign to the recipient DNA vehicle, i.e., the inserted DNA sequence and the DNA vector are derived from organisms which do not exchange genetic information in nature, or the inserted DNA sequence may be wholly or partially synthetically made. In recent years several general methods have been developed which enable construction of recombinant DNA molecules. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 to Cohen and Boyer describes production of such recombinant plasmids using restriction enzymes and methods known as ligation. These recombinant plasmids are then introduced and replicated in unicellular organisms by means of transformation. Because of the general applicability of the techniques described therein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,224 is hereby incorporated by reference into the present specification.
Another method for introducing recombinant DNA molecules into unicellular organisms is described by Collins and Hohn in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,863 which is also incorporated herein by reference. This method utilizes a packaging/transduction system with bacteriophage vectors.
Regardless of the method used for construction, the recombinant DNA molecule must be compatible with the host cell, i.e., capable of autonomous replication in the host cell. The recombinant DNA molecule should also have a marker function which allows the selection of host cells so transformed by the recombinant DNA molecule. In addition, if all of the proper replication, transcription and translation signals are correctly arranged on the plasmid, the foreign gene will be properly expressed in the transformed cells and their progeny.
As is characteristic of all viruses which infect eucaryotic cells, Herpes Simplex Virus requires a eucaryotic host cell system in which to replicate its genome, express its viral genes and generate its progeny. The signals and control elements for DNA replication, gene expression and virus assembly in eucaryotes differ from those of procaryotes. This is of critical importance when attempts are made to express in procaryotic host cells a gene which is naturally expressed only in eucaryotic cells.
These different genetic signals and processing events control many levels of gene expression, for instance, DNA transcription and messenger RNA translation. Transcription of DNA is dependent upon the presence of a promoter which is a DNA sequence that directs the binding of RNA polymerase and thereby promotes transcription. The DNA sequences of eucaryotic promoters differ from those of procaryotic promoters. Furthermore, eucaryotic promoters and accompanying genetic signals may not be recognized in or may not function in a procaryotic system.
Similarly, translation of messenger RNA (mRNA) in procaryotes depends upon the presence of the proper procaryotic signals which differ from those of eucaryotes. Efficient translation of mRNA in procaryotes requires a ribosome binding site called the Shine Dlgarno (SD) sequence on the mRNA. This sequence is a short nucleotide sequence of mRNA that is located before the start codon (AUG) which encodes the amino-terminal methionine of the protein. The SD sequences are complementary to the 3'-end of the 16S rRNA (ribosomal RNA) and probably promote binding of mRNA to ribosomes by duplexing with the rRNA to allow correct positioning of the ribosome. For a review on maximizing gene expression, see Roberts and Lauer, 1979, Methods in Enzymology 68: 473.
Many factors complicate the expression of eucaryotic genes in procaryotes even after the proper signals are inserted and appropriately positioned. A clear understanding of the nature of these factors and the mechanisms by which they operate is presently lacking. One such factor is the presence of an active proteolytic system in E. coli and other bacteria. This protein-degrading system appears to selectively destroy "abnormal" or foreign proteins such as eucaryotic proteins. A tremendous utility, therefore, would be afforded by the development of a means to protect eucaryotic proteins expressed in bacteria from proteolytic degradation. One strategy is to construct hybrid genes in which the eucaryotic sequence is ligated in phase (i.e., in the correct reading frame) with a procaryotic gene resulting in a fusion protein product (a protein that is a hybrid of procaryotic and foreign or eucaryotic amino acid sequences).
Construction of hybrid genes was the approach used in the molecular cloning of genes encoding a number of eucaryotic proteins, such as somatostatin, rat proinsulin, growth hormone, and ovalbumin-like protein. Additionally, procaryotic promoters have been ligated to such fusion gene sequences in the case of ovalbumin and .beta.-globin (Guarente et al., 1980, Cell 20: 543). The Guarente et al. system involves inserting the lac promoter, including the SD sequence, at varying distances in front of the ATG of the fusion gene. Although the molecular cloning and expression of several eucaryotic genes has been accomplished, this has not heretofore been done for the gD gene. Nor is the state of the art such that expression of foreign or eucaryotic genes in procaryotic host cells may be routinely performed.